


A House is Not A Home

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: Related fills for sterekdrabbles prompts.Derek stood in the burnt shell of the building he used to call home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [emotion, roar, damage](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/173738824374/hello-and-happy-wednesday-todays-words-are)
> 
> And
> 
> For sterekdrabbles prompt [approval, snuggle, continuous](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/173801584689/finally-friday-whoo-have-a-great-weekend)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: emotion, roar, damage
> 
> Derek stood in the burnt shell of the building he used to call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [emotion, roar, damage](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/173738824374/hello-and-happy-wednesday-todays-words-are)

Derek stood in the burnt shell of the building he used to call home. As he looked around, the scent of ash still filling the air, he noticed how extreme the fire damage was. He’d thought, eventually, he'd be able to rebuild. Now he was realizing this was likely impossible. His emotions began to overwhelm him, his knees buckled to the floor, and he let out a pain-filled roar. He flinched slightly when a hand touched his shoulder.

“Hey,” Stiles squeezed Derek's shoulder, “I woulda come with you if you had told me. You didn't have to face this alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/tagged/lisa%20writes%20things)


	2. When I'm With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Sterekdrabbles prompt: approval, snuggle, continuous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt [approval, snuggle, continuous](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/173801584689/finally-friday-whoo-have-a-great-weekend)

“I know, but…” Derek shrugged, “I was going to surprise you with a renovation for our anniversary.”

“Oh, Der,” Stiles breathed out as he sat next to Derek on the soot-covered floor, and put his arms around him. “Hun, you don't have to force yourself into this. Grief is a continuous process, it doesn't just go away. If you're not ready then that's perfectly fine. If you never want to renovate, that's ok too. As for our anniversary, you have my approval for lots of snuggles, maybe some making out.”

“You're ridiculous. I love you so much.”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/tagged/lisa%20writes%20things)

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/tagged/lisa%20writes%20things)


End file.
